Formation of Fidenza
The Kingdom of Fidenza and Milan '''was formed gradually over a period of ten years of political instability in the Italian Peninsula and a fractured Kingdom of Milan. After the succession of King Filippo II to the Milanese throne after the death of King Cosimo I. However, tension had been brewing between European great powers for many years now, and the King of France's envious eyes cast on the rich lands of the Italian Peninsula. Francis I, King of France captured the city of Milan and most of Northern Italy between 1544 - 1545, and then proceeded to install his cousin, Louis de Valois, to the Milanese throne. Filippo II retained control other Southern Italy, which was part of the Kingdom of Naples and Sicily. He also controlled half of Sardinia, and lost Corsica to the French invaders. Louis de Valois became Louis I of Milan, though his claim was almost unilaterally declared illegitimate by the nobles of Northern Italy, the world and the people themselves. However, French military occupation over the region kept the people in check. The legitimate king, Filippo II, fled through a small town known as ''Fidenza, ''which granted him refuge on his journey down to Naples, where he would rule from for the next eight years. Duchy of Milan '''Early Consolidation The Duchy of Milan had always been considered the odd one of the group among the Italian city-states and countries. The Visconti rulers were known for their ambition and military prowess, at once point the Duke dominated all of Northern Italy, but his death fractured his growing state. Filippo Maria I was the first Duke to really introduce a policy of expansionism as opposed to the massive trade focus on Italian States in the 15th century. Filippo Maria was a reformer in many ways, despite not being a terrific administrator. He was the beginning of a grand Visconti ambition that still remains unquenched in the 18th Century. His conquests in Northern Italy created an undisturbed mentality in Milan for their supremacy over the Italian Peninsula. The Dukes of Milan eventually consolidated their power, much to the rage of the Holy Roman Emperor. Later Expansion Fidenza as it came to be was not a concept until the 16th Century. In fact, the town the Kingdom would be named after was not conquered until 1494, when Gian III marched in and declared it Milanese territory, alongside the rest of the Duchy of Parma which he'd consolidate into his realm fully. Gian III was one of the greatest rulers Milan had seen in its history. He further conquered into Florence, where he'd personally lead at the Siege of Firenze. Two days into the siege, however, the Medici of Florence would surrender to the Visconti to ensure the safety of their people and they were allowed to keep their position, but as Feudal Dukes of Tuscany owing their loyalty and fealty to the Visconti of Milan. It would take further expansion in the reign of Ludovico I for Milan to be proclaimed a Kingdom, breaking free of the Holy Roman Emperor's influence on Milan. He'd also challenge the Papacy, marching in and essentially subjugating the Pope after taking Rome. With this, Milan was now the Kingdom of Milan, and Ludovico became King Ludovico I. For this, he was also given the epithet of "the Great". Ludovico I is one of the most successful rulers in Milanese history, having done many conquests.